greenboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Flower Garden 2
This game has evolved from Flower Garden, which was published in the rulebook for the Second to None Edition. Flower garden 2 uses the meeples from MMX, and has a much more clever and intuitive way of handling the market where you can buy flowers and get new cards, using proper worker placement mechanics. Goal Become the most successful gardener by planting the most flowers (cubes) in your beds (cards). Setup Take one tile of each symbol and place them face up in a single row. This is the "contract market". Take six other tiles and place them face down in a single row next to the first. This is the "flower market". Split the deck in three parts by background colour. Take the cards with green backgrounds and shuffle them. Deal two cards to each player. Shuffle the remaining cards together with the beige background cards and place them in a face down draw pile. Take the cards with pink background and find the six cards with one pip. Place one card under each tile in the flower market, so the tile covers the symbol on the card, making only the 1 pip visible. Find the cards with three pips. Place them in the contract market, each card next to the tile with the same symbol. Shuffle the cards with two pips and place them on top of the draw pile. Place the green star card next to the markets, this is the "flower exchange". Keep all the cubes at hand. Give each player a meeple of their chosen colour. Play On your turn you first draw a card from the deck, and place it in one of the markets. If the card has 1 pip, it goes in the flower market. Slide it underneath the other card(s) with the same border colour, so only the pip is visible, adding to the pips of the existing card(s). If the card has more than one pip, place it in the contracts market next to the tile with the same symbol as the card. Do not cover other cards lying in the same space, but make sure all cards and their number/pip values are visible. After placing the card you place your meeple in an unoccupied space, including: * The six tiles in the flower market * The six tiles in the contract market * The single card of the flower exchange * In a newly planted bed in your own garden (a card you play in front of you) Then carry out the action appropriate for your chosen space: * I the flower market: Take a number of flowers equal to the number of pips showing on the cards next to your chosen space, of the same colour as the cards. Optionally, you may play any number of cards from your hand of the same colour, and take an additional number of flowers equal to the total number of pips on the cards you played. * In the contract market: Take one or more cards belonging to your chosen space. You are not allowed to draw more cards if you have five cards in your hand. If you can not draw all available cards, you may choose which to draw and which to leave. * In the flower exchange: Trade any number of unplanted flowers of one single colour for flowers of another single colour, at a two-to-one rate (i.e. you can trade 4 green for 2 blue). You may only perform one such trade. * In your own garden: You may play a card to the table to plant flowers in a bed. You must plant flowers of the same colour of the card, and you must be able to complete the entire bed in one action. (i.e. if you play a 5 card, you must place exactly 5 cubes on it) Now play passes to the next player. Winner Once the draw deck is depleted for the second time, the game ends. The player drawing the last card completes their turn, and every other player gets one last turn before final scoring. Each player scores the total number of flowers planted in their beds, minus the number of unplanted flowers that they have acquired. In addition, score two points for each different colour you have planted. The player with the highest score wins the game. In case of a tie, the player with the lowest total value of cards in hand wins. Category:Games Category:Euro games Category:MMX Category:Meeples Category:2-player games Category:3-player games Category:4-player games Category:5-player games Category:6-player games